


【复问】赌徒

by smc0424



Category: 3 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:59:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smc0424/pseuds/smc0424





	【复问】赌徒

The gambler lost all he does not have.  
赌徒最后失去未曾拥有之物

李问知道吴复生看着他。他从酒吧喝得半醉摇摇晃晃回来的时候，吴复生在二楼手撑扶栏虎视眈眈；他从秀清房间一番云雨后赤裸上半身回房的路上，吴复生背靠落地窗抽着他昂贵的雪茄。  
李问知道吴复生向来不喜欢自己的床伴和别人做爱，他只是在赌，他赌吴复生的占有欲会使吴复生把他按着墙上，用性器惩罚偷腥的野猫，用沙哑带情欲的声音宣告主权，他赌吴复生会说爱他。

当李问第三夜带着酒气回家时，他被吴复生揪着后颈拎回了房间，吴复生只是手抚摸他的后颈，他便浑身颤抖将要腿软。  
“阿问最近老是出去吃野食，是我没有把你喂饱吗？”  
吴复生看他的眼神中甚至有些笑意，李问仿佛置身事外，跪在吴复生腿间用嘴拉开拉链，咬扯下内裤，任由尚在沉睡中的性器蹭在他脸边。他曾用手触碰皮带，后果是被扼着性器顶端迎接身后的顶撞，喉咙叫得将近失声脸上满是泪痕，一夜没有得到一次释放。这就是他刁蛮的少爷。  
“吃惯了家里的山珍海味总是要换着来才够味。”  
他将面前的性器含进嘴里，上头人的享受着他的服务但没有半分要抚慰的意思，仿佛他天生就该是男人的胯下之臣。李问清楚自己把这位大少爷惹生气了，愈发卖力舔弄讨好，换来的却是被粗暴地拉起来与男人对视。  
“吃那么多，小心撑死啊。”

吴复生没有再给他回答的机会，把他按在床上拿润滑油草草扩张几下就捅了进去，即使是这样李问依然觉得自己是被爱着的。吴复生没有说任何话，轻车熟路找到能让李问变成荡妇在他身下求欢的地方，像人肉打桩机操干李问的后穴。一次比一次猛烈的撞击，睾丸将臀部拍得通红，李问平生第一次产生了自己会被干死的想法，又粗又硬地性器把他的后穴填满，连他的灵魂都被钉在了吴复生身上。

高潮后他们喘着气，李问搂住身上人的脖子去亲吻他的脸颊，吴复生没有拒绝，任由他舔过眼角与自己的舌头纠缠。吴复生的口腔里是烟草的味道，在李问嘴里是苦的，对于他本人却是甜的。男人被吻地来了兴致，不由分说夺过主动权攻城略地，深吻的最后，李问面色潮红在要窒息前一刻被放开。  
“做过这么多次了，阿问还是像雏儿一样，看来今天我得好好教教你。”

李问第二次被操到了高潮，没有多余的触碰，吴复生在他耳边的几句秽语和有力的挺胯就让他缴了械。他的手被硬拉到穴边，中指被强行塞进自己的后穴，感受男人的律动和饥渴淫荡的后穴一刻不停的吮吸。  
“阿问明明这里比女人还要紧，靠操女人能射出来吗？”  
吴复生逐渐变得温柔，像是要补回因暴怒而略过的前戏，他细细亲吻李问的脊梁骨，手上的枪茧摩擦过李问敏感的乳头引起跪趴着的人的颤栗，他握住了李问的性器撸动，连埋在李问体内的性器都一起耐心地研磨敏感点。习惯了吴复生的直接，突如其来如春雨般密集又轻弱的快感无疑更能摧毁李问。  
“吴生…快一点…”  
他眼角泛红，眼前发白第三次射精。他想起了在公路上的抢劫，他因为被警员拿枪指着而失控连射，一行人筹划三天最后只抱来几桶油墨。那一天吴复生没有怪他，只是蒙上了他的眼睛用枪支进出他的后穴恶趣味地要李问猜是哪一把枪，折腾半晌气也消了，如李问所愿进行了一场酣畅淋漓的性事，把他抱在怀里轻轻告诉他以后不能这么冲动。或许我就是这样爱上了他，李问想，迎接新一轮的进攻。

直到李问哑着嗓子求饶再也射不出什么了吴复生还是没有放过他。  
“我不喜欢你和别人上床，你要记住。”  
几杯啤酒姗姗来迟，李问在无力的酸痛感中体会到了些不同，他瞪大眼睛抓住吴复生的手求他停下。大佬不为所动，说着告诫的话语又一次将他送上顶峰。黄色的清液最终流到了床单上，吴复生在他体内释放后就着连接的姿势走到了沙发旁坐下。他慢慢拔出性器，轻柔地擦去他的泪痕。  
“大佬话这么多，怎么，喜欢我？”  
李问沉溺于吴复生的怀抱，望着他一双含情脉脉的眼睛苦笑。  
“你要乖，我不会亏待你的。”  
吴复生没有回答，只是摸着他的脸。


End file.
